A different Outcome
by MerlinAddicted
Summary: What would have happened if the rebel attack would not have been? What would Maxon's decision be? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if the rebel Attack never took place? Is Maxon going to choose Kriss or America? What happens with the other girls? Will there be a future for America and Maxon, with knowing how the King despises America? Read and see ;)**

**The first extract is copied from the book. I do not own anything written in the first sentences. And some parts in the first chapter are also in the book.**

**First chapter isn't too long, but just an introduction somehow. An edited version is going to come soon...I apologize in advance for all the grammar mistakes :(**

* * *

><p>"How long?" he asked quietly, still in control.<br>"Do you remember that fight-", I started.  
>Maxon erupted. "We've been fighting since the day we met, America! You'll have to be more specific!"<br>I shook where I stood. "After Kriss's party."  
>His eyes widened. "So basically since he got here," he said, something like sarcasm in his voice.<br>"Maxon, I'm so sorry. At first I was protecting him, and then I was protecting myself. And after Marlee was caned, I was afraid to tell you the truth. I couldn't lose you," I pleaded.  
>"Lose me? Lose <em>me?<em>" he asked, astonished. "You're going home with a small fortune, a new caste, and a man who is still pursuing you! I'm the one losing here today, America!"  
>The words took my breath away. "I'm going home?"<p>

Maxon took a deep breath, closing his eyes while trying to calm himself down.  
>" I can't think right now, America." He finally whispered.<br>"But…" tears started streaming down my face, "I love-"  
>"Don't dare to say it now!" he hissed, "You have no right… I am going to leave. I can't breathe near you. I can't think near you. I want you ready tomorrow. Start packing your things, take whatever you want. I can't be near you right now." And then he left the room.<p>

I erupted in sobs. He was going to send me home. I hurt him that much, that he was going to marry Kriss in front of my eyes. My chest tightened itself and I couldn't breathe. No, no, no. I couldn't hold myself any longer, breaking down to the floor, while sobbing my heart out.  
>An hour or so later, Lucy came into my rooms, wanting to ask if I needed anything when she found me curling up on the floor. She didn't need to ask me what had happened. My state was explanation enough. She helped get up and started to wash away my tears, helping me out of my gown and tugging me safely into my bed.<br>"I…Have-"I cried out between my sobs, "Have… to pack. He is going…he is going to send me home!"  
>Without saying anything she reached for my blanket, put it up until my nose was covered and started to get the things that belonged to me.<p>

When I opened my eyes my three maids where already up and ready to change me into something appropriate to wear for my finale day at the palace. A light blue, flowing dress that made my eyes shine even more blue than they usually did. The three of them put light make-up on my face and some modest earrings where clipped to my ears. When I was ready they all stood in front of me. This was going to be the hardest part.  
>" I just wanted to thank the three of you. You were the best maids I could've asked for and I am going to miss you terribly. Thank you for always being there for me!"<br>Anne, Mary and Lucy had a sad look on their face, they came to me and we all had a big group hug. I was really going to miss them and the tears started welling up in my eyes again.  
>"No Lady America," said Anne, "You are going to ruin your make-up!"<br>"What does it matter anyways? I'm going to go home!"  
>" Well. You sure can do it with class!"<br>I smiled at them one last time as I started to walk towards my end.

He was in there. He was going to propose to Kriss. Not going to deign to look at me and send me home with that. No last goodbye. Not one last kiss. It hit me that I was never going to kiss his soft lips again when I stood in front of the door to the studio. Again my eyes ached to let out the tears I was holding back, but Anne's words kept coming up in my mind 'You sure can go home with class'. My head held up high I walked into the studio, with the bright lights and all the cameras set. In the middle of the room on a slightly elevated platform was a table with seats around it. Maxon and Kriss were already sitting at the table whispering excitedly to each other, giving each other intimate looks.

I gulped and let myself down on the chair on Maxon's left. Even though I predicted him to not look at me once, it hurt me and it was hard to keep my façade up. I looked across the room searching for the only one I wanted to see right now. I searched and found the green eyes I was looking for. She gave me an asking look, and I knew that she was concerned about my forced smile. Slowly I shook my head and she understood. Celeste smiled a sad, knowing smile which showed me that she would understand but also telling me that everything was going to be ok. The lights dimmed down and the King and Queen sat in their chairs a little bit apart from the more important people for that night.

"Welcome to the final report about the current selection", Gavril Fadaye welcomed the crowed watching Maxon's final decision. "As I heard Prince Maxon is ready to talk about his ultimate decision! Am I right?" He looked over to Maxon.

"Thank you Gavril. You are right! I made my decision. I decided who is going to follow me through my life from now on. I decided who the ONE is that is going to know my deepest fears, secrets and feelings. I decided on my future wife and Queen to be."

Maxon reached in his pocket and got hold of a tiny black velvet casket.  
>Now was the time. The time where he was going to reject me. Choosing Kriss over me, living a happy life with her, marrying her and choosing her to be the mother of his children.<br>I could hardly swallow as he opened the box. A beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on top of it that was shining in the bright studio lights. He got off his chair, swallowing hardly. For a moment he looked confused, sharing a sad look with Kriss who immediately understood what he was going to do next.  
>To my surprise, he slowly got on one knee turning to me.<br>My heart stopped for moment. That could not be real! Why would he choose me after the events that took place the day before? He was joking! He was going to turn around any moment falling on one knee in front of Kriss, asking her to be his wife and making me look like an idiot so that the kingdom had something to laugh at the next day.  
>But it was real. I could see beads of sweat pearling down his face when he opened his mouth.<br>"America Singer. When you first got here and I had the pleasure of meeting you, you kicked me and yelled at me. In that moment you thought that it was impossible for you to ever have romantic feelings towards me."  
>I looked at the grim face of King Clarkson. Even he seemed to having thought of a different outcome of this evening.<p>

"But slowly, I got in your heart. And you crawled into mine from the very first moment I looked at you. Your hair sets my heart on fire every time I see you. I can't reject you anything when you look at me with that radiant smile of yours. I love how you stand up for the things that are important to you, I love that you are always telling me the truth about what you think of me, I love your overflowing temperament , even if it is hard to deal with sometimes an got me in a lot of trouble…" he got the laughter of the audience on his side for that one," But mostly , I love you for just being you!" Maxon took a last deep breath.  
>"America Singer, are you going to give me the honour of becoming my wife?"<p>

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Yes Maxon. Yes!"  
>He took my hand, put the gorgeous ring on my left finger, reached out to me and gave me a kiss that my stomach was full of butterflies.<br>I couldn't believe it. He finally chose me!  
>The audience erupted in applause and screams. They were crying out our names and I looked at Maxon and when I looked into his chocolate brown eyes I knew he had understood. I knew he had forgiven me for my mistake and was willing to trust me again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As I said...not too long, but I hope you stick with my story and wait for further chapters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there **  
><strong>I figured…if I want more people to read my story and more people to favour it, I need to continue posting…and writing ^^<strong>  
><strong>So…I did. Just finished chapter 2.<br>Here you have it: **

* * *

><p>I still couldn't really understand what made Maxon change his mind…but I was very happy whatever made him do that. The lights in the studio went out, the people exited the room, chattering happily and the Royal family, which I was now a part of, as well as the Selection stood up from their chairs and made their way back in the palace. When I walked out Maxon took my hand in his, grabbed it tightly as he never wanted to let go again. I could understand what he felt. Only the thought of us being apart had broken me into thousand pieces, so now, that we were finally together we were never letting go. Small festivities took place to celebrate the announcement of the future Queen and Maxon and I danced almost the entire afternoon. When we stopped it was already late in the evening and with the King and Queen a little behind us, we left the festivity.<br>Maxon pulled me around a corner where we were a little more private. Looked me deep in the eyes.  
>I melted as looked in his and saw the love he felt for me shining through his beautiful brown eyes. In that moment it wasn't necessary for both of us to talk, we knew exactly what the opposite thought and felt. He reached out to me, placing his hand gently on my cheek, leaning slowly towards me.<br>I couldn't resist. I pulled his head to mine and our parted lips crushed into each other's. Butterflies were flying through my stomach, making me feel warm in my whole body. Making me feel welcomed in his arms.

The moment was too short in my eyes, but Maxon pulled away, glanced at me and said:  
>"My dear…"<br>"I am not your dear!" I snapped back, but with a large grin on my face.  
>"My… America", he answered smirking "…We still need to talk."<br>I guess my face wasn't entirely happy because he looked concerned, but then I nodded slowly.  
>" I know. We still have things to sort out. We definitely are always going to have to sort things out between us. But… can't it wait? Let us enjoy the moment for some time, later we can talk."<br>He smiled down to me.  
>"You are right. We should better get going then, before anyone thinks we are doing something other than talk" He winked, which made me blush slightly. But that just made him laugh his awkward snorting laugh again thus making me laugh with him.<br>We walked around the corner only to bump into the King himself.

"May I have a word with my future daughter-in-law, son?"  
>I looked startled, but caught myself soon enough for King Clarkson not to see my frown.<br>"Of course, father. But keep in mind that I want my Fiancée for myself, tonight!" Maxon joked.  
>His father gave him a quick glance, but I was just swooning over him calling me his Fiancée.<br>The King started to walk until we were in a small office, just the two of us. His then quite satisfied face changed into a cold, stern expression.  
>"What can I do for you, your Majesty?" I asked, trying to sound in control of my voice.<br>"You can do a lot of things, but because I know that you aren't all that dumb, I think you can guess what I want to talk to you about…"  
>I played as I wasn't too sure about what he was going to say, when in fact I knew exactly what was on his mind.<br>"I don't know what got into my son. I don't know what you did to him that he likes you. All I know is that you do not suit this position and I will not allow it. My son is young and overwhelmed with the feelings of a girl towards him, he will quickly come to his mind and I will allow him to choose somebody that isn't you. Anyone else in the elite would be more suitable for this position than you. If not Kriss, he will choose Celeste and if he doesn't choose Celeste, there is also Elise."  
>I swallowed hardly. Tears welled up that I tried to surpress, even if I didn't want them to, his words had hit me hardly.<br>"And one last thing for you to know…" he hissed towards me "If Maxon is really that dumb to choose you… I am going to make your life a living hell."  
>The King was emphasizing the last words and nearly spit them in my face. He was satisfied with the frightened look on my face and I knew I shouldn't give him this satisfaction, but I couldn't hold myself together.<br>As soon as he stepped out the door, tears slowly dropped one after another, out of the corner of my eye. One deep breath. I had to put on a brave face. For Maxon.  
>I stepped out of the room, smiling my best fake smile and went towards Maxon who stood there talking to his mother.<br>"So, what did he want?" He asked me. I gulped.  
>" He just wanted to say that it is going to be a really hard time being the future queen, but he just wanted to wish me luck." Well, not everything was a lie… He did tell me that the time being Maxons Fiancée would be very tough, I just didn't mention in front of Maxon, that the King himself wanted to make it even harder for me to be the princes wife. I smiled at him.<br>"Well, I should escort you to your room now, darling."  
>The Queen approached us again, took my hand in hers, bent towards my ear and whispered.<br>"I am glad he chose you, that's what I wished for since the Elite was announced. He loves you dearly. I can see it in his eyes! Don't let anybody tell you anything different." And with that she rushed off behind her husband, patting his back while the two of them were walking to their rooms.  
>I guess that were the most negative words that would ever come out of her mouth about her husband. I was glad she felt that way, because I felt she was already a 2nd mother for me.<p>

Maxon and I strolled towards my room on the second floor, since I was not allowed yet to be in the princess rooms, since I wasn't a princess yet. That was, unfortunately, what the protocol commanded.  
>"I wish I could take you with me, to my rooms…"He whispered, leaning his head against mine.<br>"I know what you mean. I don't want to let you go yet. Well, that's not right… I don't ever want to let go of you!" I answered slightly blushing at the last words, because they were so true.  
>"Could you just stay with me until I fall asleep?"<br>It didn't take Maxon long to think about that.  
>"I would love to, my princess."<br>Quickly we cuddled into my bed. I loved the feeling of him warming my back and I was sure I could get used to it. But now, that I finally was lying in my bed, feeling safe and secure, I felt all the weight of my responsibilities and the hate of the King on my shoulders and I felt the exhaustion of the past day rushing through my body. I wasn't even able to whisper a good night to my Fiancée because my eyes got heavier and I quickly drifted into a dreamless, relaxing sleep.

When I woke up again I immediately felt cold. And I didn't need long to find out why.  
>Maxon had left my side during the early morning hours to not raise any suspicions, and now my maids were making me a beautiful hot bath that smelled a little like vanilla and I smiled at the thought of Maxon's favourite smell.<br>That day my maids had chosen a dark green day dress that floated around my knees and made me feel very pretty. I walked down the stairs towards the dining room, entering it and seeing all the Elite-Girls were there for their last breakfast in the palace. I sat between Celeste and Kriss, smiling at them brightly, talking quietly about anything that went through our heads. Every now and then I would raise my head to steal a smile off Maxon's face.  
>When we were all ready with eating we wanted to excuse ourselves to have some of the remaining hours to do some girl-talk, but just when we stood up, the King cleared his throat clearly wanting to say something.<br>"Please, girls, may you sit down for some minutes."  
>We all were confused, even Maxon raised one eyebrow at his father which showed us that he also wasn't aware of his father's plans.<br>"I have an announcement to make! There will be a slight change of plans. I want all of the Elite to stay for an unknown amount of time. It will be safer for them here in the palace and I don't want to risk any of you getting under the radar of the rebels when they are not safely guarded. There are also positions I want some of you to consider, but that will be something I will discuss with everyone privately."  
>My first thought was 'It's weird, why would he do such a change to the protocol, but I am so happy that Celeste is going to stay', but it was a matter of seconds I understood the full dimension of what the King just did to us. Maxon and I.<br>Kriss was going to stay here. The King was making his words from the day before come true. He would try everything to separate Maxon and I, and he was willing to use the other girls for his benefit.  
>I dearly liked Kriss and if the circumstances would have been different I was sure we could have been very good friends, but I knew that she loved Maxon and I knew that Maxon had a part in him, that loved Kriss too.<p>

In that exact moment the bells began to ring. I knew very well what this sound meant.  
>We were under attack.<br>The rebels were inside the palace. Again.

I needed a minute to realise that I had to stand up and get to one of the safe rooms. When I looked up brown eyes were darting towards me and a hand was held out my way.  
>"We have to run, my dear-"<br>"I am not your-"  
>There was a gunshot ringing in my ears, followed by some bloodcurdling screams.<br>Maxon pulled my hand. A guard was fallowing us, to secure our safety, and brought us to a different safe room than the other girls as well as the King and Queen.  
>We had been slower than the others thus the door of the royal safe-room was already shut and we were forced to get to the other one we now were standing in front of.<br>The guard opened the heavy door, gave us a gentle push, followed by a loud_ click_ and we were all by ourselves.  
>I hoped the others would be alright, even if I didn't have the happiest thoughts about them staying here some moments ago, I loved them, they were really important to be and I couldn't even think about losing one of them.<br>I started to follow Maxon down the dark steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? Some foreshadowing in there?<strong>  
><strong>I hoped you liked it, and stick with my story. Need some motivation, so please review ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I took the time to update, but I wanted to say something and I don't want to sound greedy or anything. But no one really reviewed my story and I really don't know if it is worth writing/updating. So if you want me to continue with this story (I now it isn't amazing...)PLEASE take the time to review. It would mean very much to me. But enough from me. Here is your (unfortunately not so long) update. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once we were at the foot of the steps there was no noise to be heard. It was dark and cold, even a little wet, because we weren't in one of the royal saferooms, but in the servant-saferoom. I looked around and saw one camping bed in the right corner, a small washing area on the left and some food supplies were next to the door.<br>"Well. It could be worse." I joked to be soon-to-be husband.  
>"You are right. We are safe down here and there is also another positive point that comes with us being alone down here…" I looked at him confused, "…we can talk! Now is the best time, and we had to talk sooner or later anyways!"<br>I nodded and walked towards the bed, sitting down slowly and patting with my hand to my left. It was an invitation for Maxon to sit with me that he took willingly. Silence.

"Oook…I guess I should probably begin..." Maxon sighed and turned towards me, taking my cold hands into his.  
>"After I left that evening, I was furious and sad and disappointed, but most of all: hurt.<br>He seemed to have been such an important and huge part of your life that I felt being left out of your past! I thought I knew everything about you and then, suddenly it turns out that I am not aware that your ex-boyfriend, because of whom you had been so heart-broken in the beginning of the selection, was right here, in the palace, trying to get you back. Trying to take you from me!  
>I knew that you still hadn't gotten over him, but I never expected, that you would meet him again, ever in your life! You were supposed to be my wife! In that night we talked about getting married, calling the selection off and being together forever. But you betrayed me. Again."<br>That stung, but he was right. I did betray him often enough…  
>"In one moment, you told me you loved me and in the next I learn that you were with him at the same time you were with me. It was heart-breaking to hear that…But I suppose I do know now, how you felt all the time when I was with Kriss."<p>

"Anyways. After I left your room I had to think. I sat down in my office and stayed up all night because I couldn't even think about going to sleep. I announced that I was going to tell Illéa my final decision so I couldn't back down anymore. I had to make a decision. And when the morning came I thought the best thing would be, to talk to a person who witnessed all the things you had told me. "

I was quite confused because the only people who knew were me, and he certainly didn't come to me that night and…  
>"Aspen. I talked to Aspen. If you believe it or not, I was totally calm at that time, I guess I knew that it was all going to be explained and I deeply believed or at least wanted to believe that I hadn't made up the fact that you looked me in the eyes and I could see the love you felt for me in them!<br>We talked for about 2 hours and I have to say: I am actually starting to like him. He explained everything. You also did that the night before, but I was in an unstable emotional state and I didn't want to believe anything you said. But he told me the truth. That at first, when you were so upset with me because of what happened between me and some of the other girls, you two were together again. Not for long, but you didn't stop it. He said he guessed you needed some comfort at that time.  
>But Aspen also explained to me that as soon as you knew, that I wanted you, ONLY you and you were sure about your feelings, you told him to stop.<br>He said it hurt him at first, but now he could understand that your feelings to him had changed. He said he felt it a long time ago, you were absent with your mind sometimes, when you two were together and that hadn't happened when you were still in Carolina.  
>He told me you said to him numerous times, that you wanted me. And I do believe him with that. And I also believe that the love in your eyes was never a thing that I made up. It was always the truth. I love you America! I forgive you, and I love you. And I think that there isn't much anymore that can destroy that love." He ended his speech whispering the last words in my ears. I shivered.<p>

I breathed in deeply, wanting to start speaking. But Maxon interrupted me.  
>"You know you don't have to say anything! I forgive you, and I don't need you to apologize to me, I am the one to blame for not believing you!"<br>I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
>" Prince Maxon! You can't always put the blame all on yourself! I am to blame! I know I should've told you earlier about him, but as I explained to you THAT night… I had my reasons, well I thought that I had serious reasons not to talk to you… but I hadn't. All I wanted to do, was to protect myself, because I was afraid you would chose somebody else over me. I didn't want to hold on to you too tight, because I didn't want my heart to be shattered a second time… I used Aspen as a back-up plan…and I am deeply ashamed to admit that. My reasons were selfish…I was being egoistic and I learned from that. I learned that I am not going to keep anything from you, from now on. "<br>Maxon widened his eyes, but was smiling all along.  
>"And with what have I deserved that promise, my lovely Lady America?"<br>"Your Highness, Prince Maxon, YOU deserve this because you made me LOVE you! I really do. When I heard back then, that I was going to be in the Selection, in the palace, actually going to meet you… I could've never imagined that I, ever in my life, was going to have stronger feelings for someone other than Aspen. But you made me change my mind! I do feel stronger for you. Again: I love you, Maxon and thank you for forgiving me my mistakes!"  
>"You know what they say, my love?" My Fiancée smirked down to me as I looked into his eyes, waiting for him to answer his own question.<br>"Forgiveness is the final form of love."  
>He reached out to me. Slowly and gently he stroked my cheek and simultaneously pulled me closer to him. When our lips touched, it felt like home. I was home in his arms; I was home in his heart.<br>Maxon lifted me up on his lap, not letting go of my lips for a second. We forgot where we were and our kissing started to be more passionate.  
>He slowly lifted me up again only to lay me onto the narrow bed and pulled himself over me. I grabbed his hair, pulled on it while his lips caressed my neck with small, soft kisses. I unwillingly let out a soft moan, totally lost in the moment.<p>

The door opened and a guard came bursting in. Maxon and I nearly jumped out of the bed, while I was flattening my wrinkled dress that guard quickly turned around and spoke.  
>"I am deeply sorry, your highness, to disturb you, but I wanted to inform you that the palace is safe and the rebels are gone." He then ran up the stairs, clearly embarrassed what he had just witnessed.<br>Maxon turned to me smirking his boyish smirk.  
>"We should go", he winked to me, "Oh, and by the way, my love… I love it when you blush!"<br>That comment made me blush even more, but I couldn't even bother to think about it anymore because Maxon pulled me with him, up the stairs.

As we went out in the hallways, we could see that this attack had been worse than the ones before. Blood was splashed on the walls and it seemed like the blood was also used to write the usual words on the wall "We are coming". I shuddered and turned around, only to see more destruction. Broken porcelain vases crushed on the floor, small tables shuttered against doors, having been broken into halves, portraits of earlier Kings and Queens which hung in the palace on each floor, were chopped in slices that were hanging off the wall. Near the dining room was a group of people, chatting in low voices. I recognized Celeste, glad to see her alive, and ran towards her, which brought me a slight frown from Silvia. It was not regal to run as the future Queen, but that didn't bother me. I pulled her in my arms and hugged her.  
>" I am so glad you are ok. It seems to have been worse this time. And then you and Maxon weren't in the same saferoom as we were and that made me worry so much…" Celeste rambled with tears leaking out her eyes.<br>'That was weird' I thought. Celeste never rambled. Celeste never cried.  
>That was when I looked into the other faces around me. Elise's eyes were dry, but I could see that she was fighting really hard against the tears. There was the King, stern look on his face, nothing different from his usual look, and there was Queen Amberly, a shocked expression in her eyes while she hugged her son tightly.<br>I looked at them all and knew that something must have had gone terribly wrong. Finally I had enough courage to ask.  
>"What happened?"<br>Not until then I noticed one face was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a cliffhanger there ;) But I think you can guess...<br>so: tell me if you liked it and if I should continue with this story. **  
><strong>Thank you for reading it anyways and I am apologizing for any grammar or spelling mistakes!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4-(part 1)

When Kriss body had been found we, Maxon and I, still had been waiting to get out of the safe room. Her lifeless corpse was found in a corner of the palace, blood all over her since she was shot straight in the head and by her side a small written note was laid down. "You see what we can do to her? We can do the same to your little Queen, 'Prince' Maxon. Beware!"  
>This was what they told us when we were standing by their side. I had to gulp to avoid myself from vomiting and black dots were dancing while I tried to look into Maxon's direction. Tears were pooling in my eyes threatening to spill over my cheeks. Even though Kriss hadn't been my best friend in the time of the selection and above that was my biggest competition in the process of winning over Maxon's heart, nevertheless I liked her and if the circumstances had been different I was sure we would have been really good friends.<br>I looked towards Maxon and saw him clenching his jaw-muscles and immediately knew that he tried very hard no to show his emotion. I walked towards him and reached out to his hand but as I was about to touch it, his hand darted back and his muscles tightened even more around his jaw. Now my tears were ready to drop, one by one trickled down my face, each one of them filled with pain. Pain of his rejection that had never hurt me that much before.  
>I looked around seeing if anybody had seen the exact source of my tears. Celeste looked at me, having seen Maxon's reaction, and made her way to get to my side, reaching for my hand and rubbing soothingly over it. But as I calmed down with Celeste by my side, my view drifted towards the King. And my worst nightmare was coming true. He saw Maxon's reaction, but more important he saw his rejection! Although Maxon was near me, and Celeste was directly beside me, he made his way towards me and began to speak, or more particularly spitted his words in my direction.<br>"You see this? She had to die because you are still here! They wanted you, but they could not have you. So they decided to kill HER! You see Maxon's unshed tears, his feelings which he tries so hard to control? He regrets his decision. He regrets choosing the wrong person, choosing you! And now, he doesn't have the chance to change his choice! He has to stick with you. The one who is responsible for the murder of the woman he loved! You will soon regret it even more that you stayed here. I guarantee it!"  
>I couldn't say a word. I couldn't even think because he just found my biggest weakness. The fear of Maxon not wanting me, the fear that he actually chose me out of an impulse of weakness, not because I was the One.<br>I felt Celeste taking a deep breath, readying herself to jump to my defence, but I just squeezed her hand tightly, telling her with that gesture that it would not do any good and that her speaking openly against the king would make it even worse.  
>Before the King turned around he started to speak again.<br>"Oh, I nearly forgot!" he smiled wickedly at me, "There was word that your home province- Carolina was it? - was also attacked tonight. The reels were there for your family."  
>My emotions weren't under my control anymore; I started to hyperventilate and was shivering uncontrollably. Celeste tried to reassure me that everything would be fine. But as much as I was grateful for her being by my side, it didn't calm me down.<p>

"Tell me!" I urged the King to answer me, "Tell me exactly what happened to my family!"  
>He smiled again, and at that moment, I vowed to myself, that when nobody was willing to kill the King, I would do it without hesitating a second.<br>"Well... Your family was still in their house when the rebels started to attack your hometown, there were deaths, many deaths in the city."  
>I gulped, preparing myself to hear the news no one ever wanted to hear.<p>

"But I can reassure you that your family is safe. They made it out of the house shortly before the rebels attacked. Everything owed to the guards we stationed at your family's house…  
>Would it have been MY decision, I don't know if I would have acted-"<p>

"Enough father! America went through enough today, she doesn't have to deal with you mad ideas. Just let it be!"  
>Anyone who heard him would have thought that Maxon was talking normally to his father, but everyone who knew their relationship, also knew that this was a brave thing for Maxon to say. I was grateful for that. It gave me some reassurance that he still cared for me, and wanted to protect me from his father, even if it meant putting himself in danger of his father's anger.<br>King Clarkson frowned, just turned around and shouted.  
>"Amberly! We are going to go into our chambers. NOW!"<p>

I turned to Maxon, Celeste still holding my hand, and took a breath preparing myself to talk to Maxon.  
>" Maxon, I am-"<br>"Don't America! Just don't. We will see each other later. I want you in my chambers tonight. Oh, and if you want to, you can let your family be brought here into the palace, they'll be safer in here." And with that, emotionless, he quickly turned around, nearly running through the hallways, away from the place he had heard the woman he had loving feelings towards, was dead.  
>I looked at Celeste and she nodded.<br>"You should go after him, Mer. You and I both know that he doesn't want to push you away. He is hurt. And he is going to need someone to hold him, when his family, who should do this, won't."  
>"You are right. He needs me, even if he thinks he doesn't.<br>Celeste? Would you do me a favour?"  
>"Of course! You know I would do anything you wanted me to do."<br>"Please call my family. Tell them that a car is waiting for them to come here to the palace. They shall pack the things they need the most, and the rest they'll get here. Tell them to come as fast as they can!"  
>The girl I thought, at the beginning of the Selection, would be the girl who I hated the most and couldn't trust just nodded, hugged me tightly and told me to go after the man I loved.<br>I started to walk, but turned around again.  
>"Oh and Celeste! Tell them I love them and I am very happy when they are here!"<br>With that I ran after him, trying to catch him before he turned around another corner.

* * *

><p>Ok...So I know that this is not much, but I didn't want to let you guys without an update. But I promise I will try to update again this week, so you get Chapter 4- Part 2 ;)<br>Thanks for the reviews from last time, they make me very happy!  
>Et Merci beaucoup! Pour mes amis francais et leur soutien! (Yeah...my french isn't really good ^^ But anyways Thank you!)<p>

Would love to hear about what you thought about this rather short chapter :(


	5. Chapter 4-(part 2)

"Maxon! Wait!"  
>He turned around his lower lip trembling slightly and he spoke to me shakily.<br>"America. If you want to talk to me right now, please wait for us to be in my room!"  
>With that he turned around again and nearly ran upstairs.<br>We were led in the room by guards that were standing in front of Maxon's chambers and I followed him inside. He sat down on the edge of his bed, while I was standing still at the door, the physical space between us portraying the emotional ravine that was present between us.

"Ames…I…" His voice broke and finally the tears he held back for so long were leaving a trail down his face and yet he continued to speak to me, even though his voice cracked numerous times, which led to my heart being shattered every time I heard his silent sobs.  
>"You know that I love you! But you have to understand…I loved her too! She was always so genuine and regal… and just… so sweet! And now? She is supposed to be dead! I just…I-"He, my beautiful, strong and brave Fiancée broke into tears. Even though the slight burning feeling of jealousy crawled up my stomach, I suppressed that feeling, running towards him and reaching out to put my arms around him. Although he was this strong man, he needed someone to hold him. He needed someone to hold him together and I was grateful that I could be that person.<br>"I don't want you to misunderstand me, but I really loved her. You might have been the one that grabbed my heart as soon as I saw you and stayed there stubbornly and wouldn't get out of it, Kriss was…she tiptoed in my heart as light as a feather that when I actually understood it was too late…"  
>And I just held him. He needed me to be there for him, not me being a jealous Fiancée giving him a hard time for loving another woman.<br>"You know, my Maxon? I love you! I… know how you feel and I want to help you with that. You have to help me though, on how to help you!"  
>"Ames? Just hold me! Please!"<br>And with that I held him, and as I held him the tears in my eyes started to drop out my eyes, one by one. We were here, together, and were shedding tears for a beautiful girl, who had been more than a friend to us.

The next morning I woke up in a really uncomfortable position. We must have fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, curled up around each other, grieving with each other.  
>"Morning, Beautiful!" I heard him whisper.<br>I turned my head around to see my Prince smiling sadly at me.  
>"How are you doing?" I asked.<br>"I am better. I needed that yesterday…I needed you, so thanks for staying here with me!" He gave me a small kiss on my nose, smiled and got out of bed.  
>"I am going to get us breakfast, we can eat up here. But in a few hours our presence is awaited in one of the meeting rooms…to discuss…matters…" he choked the words out.<br>I nodded and curled myself up again in the blankets until a pervasive smell of scrambled eggs reached my nostrils. We started to eat the delicious breakfast we had in front of us, spread out on the bed.  
>"You know I really appreciate you being here for me, America?" I nodded again, not being able to speak with my full mouth.<br>"I wanted to clear things up. What I said yesterday…I meant it. I did love Kriss."  
>The chewing of the food in my mouth suddenly got harder to manage.<br>"But I want you to know, that there was never a second I felt stronger for her than for you. There were maybe times that I wished it had been that way, but I never did. And I never regretted my choice!"  
>I let out a sigh, relieved that he had cleared his previous statement up.<br>Just when we were ready eating, a knock was heard on the door.  
>"Come in!" Maxon called out. One of the guards opened the door and spoke.<br>"You majesty, Lady America's family just arrived a few minutes ago, and the Queen figured the Lady America wanted to know-"  
>He couldn't even finish his sentence properly, since I got quickly out of bed reaching for Maxon's hand drawing him with me out of his room. I didn't even care about the fact that I wore the same dress I had worn when we were sent in the safe rooms together. All that mattered to me in that moment was that my family was alright and that they were waiting for me right there in the palace.<br>We ran down the stairs, horribly inappropriate for a soon to be princess and her prince, but that didn't matter to me in that moment.

When I reached the foot of the stairs I saw them. Mom, May, Gerard, even Kenna, James and little Astra were there waiting for me with shiny eyes. After we hugged each other one after another I asked.  
>"Kota is not here I suppose?"<br>My mom answered "No, America. But he is safe and you don't have to worry about him. He just wasn't invited to go with us…" I nodded and Maxon stood up behind me, ready to shake all the hands available.  
>He took both, Kenna's and May's hands into his slightly kissing them and welcoming them as the future sisters-in-law. He then shook James hand introducing himself and slightly brushed his hand down Astra's little cheek to greet her. Gerard got a manly handshake which made him proud and stand up even taller and then Maxon reached out to my mother, hugging her surprisingly, what made her blush slightly because of the unexpected affection. I know I wasn't supposed to hear what Maxon said to her, but I heard it anyways, and what I heard made my heart swell a little more.<br>"Thank you, for allowing me to marry your daughter. Thank you for being the one who made it possible for me to get to know her at the first place" He winked at my mother, turned around, took my hand in his as if this was the most normal thing, and spoke.  
>"We will show you your rooms now! And then I guess you are all very hungry?"<br>The deep growl out of Gerard's stomach was enough answer for Maxon. He giggled and if I hadn't been with him for that long amount of time, I wouldn't have noticed that the weight of a sudden loss of a beloved person weighed heavily on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>so as I promised here is the 2nd part of chapter 4.<br>It isn't really exciting or anything... just the cooling off after a big storm has passed.  
>I hope you liked it, and I hope I can update at the weekend.<p>

Let me know if you enjoyed the calmness? or should I do a little more drama (not that I hadn't planned it already... ;))  
>so thanks and you may could leave a review here after you're done reading THIS!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

5 days. 5 days since the severe rebel attack that had let more deaths than just Kriss' behind it. 5 days since Maxon and I had lost a dear friend.  
>It was the second day after Kriss' death when the King came into Maxon's office. I was in there too and for a moment something was more important for the king than shooting me evil looks.<br>"May I have a word Maxon?" The King asked, with that implying to me that I was asked to leave the room.  
>"She can stay father!"<br>King Clarkson shook his head in disbelief, but didn't say anything else.  
>"There are reasons to assume…" he cleared his throat "That Kriss was not who she appeared to be. We assume her…to have been having connection to the northern rebels." There. It was out it the open now. The King found out, what I had known for several weeks now, but I had completely forgotten about her connection to the northern rebels over the tumultuous last days. I was quite ashamed that I didn't tell Maxon about my knowledge, but now that the King had told him, it wouldn't be a problem anymore.<br>Maxon's face went white as he realised what his father said.  
>"So…even the person I thought was the trustworthiest, the only girl in the selection that was genuine and the most regal of them all, ALSO lied to me. Betrayed me."<br>That had hurt. Hearing him say that, even though I knew he was just hurt…  
>I gulped hardly, sat up straight and got out of my seat to leave the room. When Maxon realised where I was going I had already opened the door and left the room. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I knew I wasn't innocent in the process of Maxon feeling betrayed by any girl, he had loved, but I thought we had gotten through that. That we were ok.<br>I got into my room. I needed something to calm down. I let my gaze wander through my room and my eyes immediately stopped at the sight of my piano. I hadn't played in a really long time and I needed something to get my mind off the things that were going on in my life at the moment. I sat down on the stool and let my hands float over the piano keys slightly before I started to play. And it DID help. I didn't think about the problems I had in the world I lived in. I didn't think about the fact that another innocent life was lost or that Maxon and I still had some problems to solve. The only thing that mattered to me in that moment was the individual notes that floated out of the piano. The notes that were unified into a beautiful mesmerizing piece of music.  
>Only when I let the last sound of music fade away I realised that I had a listener.<p>

"I haven't heard you play in Ages, Ames"  
>"Well…we didn't see each other in Ages, Kenna" I turned around and smiled at her. I have missed her since she moved out of our home back in Carolina, though I was happy for her that she had found the perfect husband,<br>"I've missed you Ken…" And again, suddenly, I burst into tears. Kenna didn't ask what was going on, and that was what I loved about her so much. She was there for me no matter what. She was to me what I was to May. The big sister, the big sister that you could turn to with you worries, that you could ask anything without having to worry about being laughed at.  
>In that moment I didn't want to talk about myself and I certainly didn't want to wallow in self-pity. So I talked to Kenna instead,<br>"So how is Astra? And what's going on between you and James? Everything ok?"  
>A little girl talk wouldn't harm anyone.<br>"Astra is the perfect little daughter! I know every mother has to say that about her child, but seriously! She sleeps through the night, hardly cries at any time and is just really…content. I love her more than anything and I hope you get to have that one day. I know you are going to have that one day! The feeling of her kicks inside my belly a few month ago were the most beautiful I have ever felt! I knew she was going to be like heaven!" She smiled at me with dreamy eyes and sighed softly.  
>"With James is everything ok. I mean since Astra's birth we don't have as much free time for ourselves as before…but honestly? I like it that way. We just feel like a family now. "<br>I was lost in the dreams of my future with Maxon and I knew that we would get through the differences we had from time to time. Also, when I thought about it, for what I was upset about now! Well…we had got through much worse together.  
>Kenna faced me again with a leer expression on her face.<br>"So…America…" she spoke slowly "Did you and Maxon…do IT?"  
>As usual my face burnt. My cheeks were blushing since Kenna's question made me really uncomfortable.<br>"Oh come on, Ames! You are a grown, not to mention an engaged, woman now! You can't blush anymore when we talk about that stuff!" While saying these words to me, Kenna winked and laughed amused.  
>"No. Kenna. We didn't do anything! We are not even married…yet. And I am still living in the room for the Selected…"<br>"Oh Ames! Don't be such a prude! Sooner or later you are going to sleep with him, and I want to be informed about it immediately!"  
>While Kenna was still laughing and my face had the colour of a tomato, a knock was to be heard from the door.<p>

"America? Can I talk to you?" A greatly familiar voice called through the door.  
>I blew a kiss on Kenna's cheek and I indicated to her that she should better be leaving right now.<br>When I opened the door, a surprised Maxon looked after Kenna as she left the room in a hurry.  
>He entered the room without asking me a second time and sat directly onto my bed.<br>"We have to talk."  
>I sat down next to him, leaving a little space between us.<br>"I didn't want to hurt you earlier. It just hurt me to hear about Kriss real intentions of getting here…"  
>I nodded and started to speak. "You know Maxon. When I left the room, I really was hurt. It had hurt me to hear you say those words, but as I calmed down, playing the piano again…" I smiled with that thought "I just realised that you were right. I am not as innocent as I would like to be and I think I overreacted in your office earlier. Nevertheless, I can assure you, that Kriss may had come here with other intentions, but as soon as she got to know you better, she fell in love with you. She didn't lie to you in that case. When it comes to the love she felt for you, she was honest."<br>Maxon thankfully nodded, and got closer to me and gave me a tight hug.  
>"So we are ok?"<br>"We are ok, my darling."  
>We continued to hug for some time, but Maxon released me out of his hug, earlier than I wanted to.<br>"I have to talk to you about something. Due to the fact that you are the future Queen, my father decided that you should plan Kriss' funeral, with a little help from my mother. He says that it is never early enough to learn the tasks of a Queen. I am sorry, but I couldn't do anything about it."  
>My Fiancèe looked at me sadly and I gulped. That wasn't going to be easy. But honestly? What was ever going to be easy?<br>"It is alright. I can do it, and I know that your mother will be a rock to lean on. She knows what to do, and I will learn from the best."  
>Happy with my answer, and the fact that I wasn't angry at him, Maxon stood up, took my hand and said. "Let's go have dinner, my dear."<p>

Another thing that had changed since the Selection had ended. I couldn't be angry at him anymore. Not even when he called me 'my dear', the name I hated the most during the selection.  
>Because now I knew! I knew that I WAS certainly the only one who would get called like that by the heir of the throne of Illéa and the love of my life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you thought? It wasn't really...shocking or thrilling, but I thought I could give those two lovebirds a little break :)<strong>

**I am sorry if I am not able to upload so frequently anymore, even though I am going to try!**  
><strong>But in 4 weeks I have my finals...so I am really busy, studying right now, to get the best possible result I can get :D<strong>

**Thank you for the new followers and readers! Leave a commetn here;)**


End file.
